Be Mine
by Dr. Sexy M.D
Summary: J2 Valentine's Day story. First time, fluff. Jared makes Conversation Heart cookies to bring to set, but he has a few special ones just for Jensen.


A/N: Sappy first time for Jared and Jensen! Takes place on Valentine's Day. I was going to wait until next week to post this, but decided to just go for it. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Be Mine<p>

"Hey Jen," Jared yelled to his friend from the kitchen, "Come in here for a minute!"

Jensen came into the kitchen with a towel wrapped around his waist, having just stepped out of the shower, "What's the big emergency Jare?"

Jared smiled, "No emergency. I just wanted you to taste one of these cookies. I made them to bring to the set." Jared couldn't help it, his eyes had a mind of their own; they looked Jensen's nearly-naked body up and down appreciatively.

Jensen raised his eyebrow, "Did you seriously call me in here to try a cookie? And, what's with the pink frosting anyway?" Jensen couldn't see the cookies very well, but he could tell the color of the icing from a mile away.

Jared almost pouted, putting his hands on his hips, "It's Valentine's Day! Duh!"

Jensen rolled his eyes. He was never big on the mushy, Hallmark card holiday thing, but apparently Jared was. "Are they heart shaped?" Jensen asked as he moved closer to the cooling rack.

Jared smiled, "Yup, I made them into little conversation hearts."

Jensen looked at him blankly.

"You know; the little candies with the sayings on them? Eaten those things on Valentine's Day since we were kids…"

Jensen nodded; he finally got what the hell Jared was talking about. "Yeah, conversation hearts. Didn't know that's what they were called."

Jared smiled, "So, you want to try one and make sure they're good?"

Jensen folded his arms over his chest, "Oh, so if I don't die then it'll be safe to bring to the set?"

"That's the idea."

"You're insane." Jensen found himself smiling despite the fact that he was kind of annoyed. He reached out and started to grab a cookie from the rack, but Jared slapped his hand away.

"Let me get you one." He looked at the cookies for a second before selecting one. He then handed Jensen the cookie, writing facing so that Jensen could read it, with a big smile on his face. "Here you go."

Jensen looked up at Jared. Why did he have such a goofy look on his face? More importantly, what the hell had been wrong with the one that he was about to pick; why did Jared want him to have this particular cookie? He looked down at his cookie and then back at Jared, "You trying to tell me something?" He tried to play it off like a big joke…like the words 'Be Mine' written in Jared's chicken scratch with red icing didn't freak him the fuck out.

Jared didn't look like he was joking. In fact, he blushed and just continued to smile at Jensen in a way that he had never smiled at him before. Shit, was Jared for real?

Jensen swallowed hard, "Did you really make these for the crew?"

"I made MOST of them for the crew. There are a few that I won't bring."

Jensen didn't want to know, but his curiosity got the better of him, "Such as?"

"You'll find out later. But, first you have to answer my question…" He looked Jensen in the eye and moved closer to him, his hand grazing against Jensen's arm, "Will you be my valentine?"

Jensen wanted to know that the fuck Jared had been smoking. He'd never acted like this before. What's more…they were both straight…well, Jensen had thought they both were. Maybe Jared wasn't as solidly straight as he had once thought. He gulped, "Is this for real? You're not shitting me are you?" Jensen didn't want to get caught with his pants down. If he said yes to this question, would Jared then yell 'gotcha' and laugh at him for years to come?

Jared shook his head, "Deadly serious on this one."

"You sure? You play an awful lot of pranks on people…"

Jared leaned in and gently placed a kiss to Jensen's lips, before Jensen had a minute to process it and hit him or something. "Does this seem like I'm playing a prank on you?"

Jensen's heart rate increased and his palms began to sweat, "Um, yeah, sure…I'll be your valentine."

Jared's whole face lit right up, like he was five and it was Christmas morning. "Awesome!" Then he pulled Jensen close and kissed him again…this time with more ferocity.

Jensen felt like his head was going to explode. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't lie and pretend like he didn't want this, because he really fucking wanted this, but he wasn't comfortable admitting that he wanted it. "Jared…I've never…um, have you ever…?"

Jared smiled, "Never been attracted to a guy before, if that's what you're trying to ask. Never done anything with another guy…always girls. But, I've known from the moment that we met that there was something different, something special about you. God, you're beautiful, Jensen. Who wouldn't want to be your valentine?"

Jensen drew in a sharp breath. "I just…shit…"

Jared smiled, kissing Jensen again, softly. "It's okay to be nervous. Do you have any idea how much sleep I got last night? Like four seconds….I couldn't stop thinking about this moment. I couldn't stop thinking about what you would say and what would happen. I almost talked myself out of this a few times. Hell, I wanted to do this last year, and the year before that. I just didn't have the balls to do it before, but you've got Danni and I just wanted to make my move before it got too serious…you know."

"You and Sandy...?"

"Broke up." He smiled, "She dumped me. Best fucking thing that's ever happened to me."

Jensen blushed, "My head's spinning right now."

"I know, it's okay. I've had more time to adjust. "Jared traced Jensen's jaw line with his finger, "You want your second cookie, Jen?"

"I haven't eaten my first one yet." Jensen said with a smile.

"Eating them's not the most important part…it's reading them."

"Ah." Jensen nodded, "Okay, spring it on me…what does Jared want now?"

Jared almost giggled, but held himself back. Instead, he reached for a second cookie and handed it to Jensen, "This is what I want."

Jensen just about died. The heart read 'Kiss Me?' Technically they'd already done that, but Jensen hadn't participated a whole lot in the whole thing. He knew that Jared wanted him to initialize it and to make it be long and good. He sighed and leaned in, wrapping his arms around Jared's neck and breathing in his masculine scent.

Jared's heard pounded in his chest. He pulled Jensen close, careful not to get any frosting on him and let Jensen lead the kiss.

Jensen pressed his mouth against Jared's. He was hesitant at first and then realized that kissing Jared felt and tasted really good. Jared tasted like frosting and candy and _Jared_. He sighed as he drank him in, deepening the kiss and allowing their tongues to dance and tantalize each other's. It was like a dream. Jared was the best kisser he'd ever met in his life, "Great fucking kiss." Jensen breathed against his best friend. It was more than he could've ever expected from a kiss.

Jared smiled, "Deliriously good." Kissing Jensen was absolutely amazing. All the girls said that Jensen was the best kisser in Hollywood and he was positive that they weren't lying. He didn't have to kiss another man…and he hopefully never would…to know that it was a fair assessment of the man. He pulled back slightly, just enough to grab for cookie #3…a cookie that read 'Blow Me?'

Jensen's eyes widened, "Jared…"

Jared smiled, licking his lips, "Come on, Jen, it'll be so fucking hot. Those perfect lips of your around my cock…shit."

Jensen blushed as red as a tomato, "You could stand to be a bit shyer Jared."

Jared smiled, "Nothing to be shy about, Jen, just take your time with it and it'll be amazing."

Jensen nodded, instantly dropping to his knees. He wanted to preserve his modesty as best as he could, so he made sure his towel wasn't opening to reveal the goods before he reached forward, with shaking fingers, and unhooked Jared's belt and jeans. "I must be insane."

Jared smiled, "Shh." He helped Jensen get his jeans down to his thighs and pull his gigantic cock free.

Jensen drew in his breath dramatically. This was the biggest cock on the face of the universe. How in the hell was he supposed to get that thing in his mouth?

Jared, noticing Jensen's hesitation, stroked the stubbly jaw and said in a soothing voice, "It's okay, just do what you can."

Jensen dipped his head and licked slightly at the head. He was surprised at how much precome had already begun to ooze. Jared must really have been interested in him…a fact that thoroughly amazed him. He licked around the head and up and down the underside, like a lollipop, familiarizing himself with that gigantic dick. Then he opened up and let the head slip between his lips, continuing to use his tongue for extra stimulation.

Jared moaned. Jensen had barely gotten any of it in and he was ready to blow his load. "Shit."

Jensen smiled and pressed it in a little further, wanting to give Jared as much stimulation as he possibly could.

"Jen, I'm gonna…shit…" Jared exclaimed.

Jensen forced himself to let Jared fill his mouth, drinking it down. He had to fight back his urge to gag, but swallowed it and realized that it wasn't so bad. He looked up at Jared with an amazed look on his face, "I did okay then?"

Jared sighed and pulled Jensen to his feet, "You did wonderfully." He kissed Jensen, tasting himself on the shorter man's tongue and moaned. "Love that you taste like me, Jen. Hmmm. "

Jensen blushed again. He buried his face in Jared's neck and sighed, running his hands through the long hair, "What's the next cookie look like?"

Jared laughed, "You ready for it or something?"

It was becoming obscene. Jensen's erection was growing so hard and painful and he was only wearing a damn towel…which did nothing to conceal said boner.

Jared looked down and smiled, reaching a hand out to stroke Jensen through that towel. Jensen moaned loud and long against him, his body trembling slightly. Jared reached out and grabbed the cookie, "Fuck me?" He said, reading the cookie to him.

Jensen groaned, "Shit Jare, are you sure?"

Jared nodded, "Want you inside of me so fucking bad. Been preparing myself lately and everything. Wanted this so fucking bad for so long."

Jensen almost growled. He stripped Jared of his clothes and pressed him against the counter, face first. With Jared bent slightly over the counter, he got a great view of that perky little ass of his. "God Jared, going to feel so fucking good."'

Jared moaned, He wanted to see Jensen, wanted to see what Jensen's face would look like while he fucked him, but he had to admit that being at Jensen's mercy like this was really fucking hot too. "Put your fingers in me, Jen."

Jensen spit on that puckered ass and slipped a slicked up finger into the hole.

Jared groaned. He'd fingered himself for twenty minutes before making the cookies, so he didn't think he was going to need a whole lot of stretching, but he didn't want to miss out on this experience with Jensen.

Jensen soon found that he could get two fingers inside. He pressed himself up against Jared's back and whispered into his ear, "Did you finger fuck yourself earlier?"

It was Jared's turn to blush. "Yeah."

"So fucking hot." He added a third finger, curling them up and trying to find that spot that would make Jared weak in the knees. He knew he had hit it when Jared groaned and his legs wobbled. That's when Jensen flipped him around, so that he could kiss his lips. Jensen's hands went into Jared's hair again, wanting to bring Jared as close to him as possible.

Jared's arms tightened around the smaller man, "Can't believe this is finally happening."

Jensen smiled, "You ready for me to fuck you?"

Jared groaned. He wrapped his hand around the towel that Jensen was still wearing and pulled, watching it fall to the floor and Jensen's hard erection standing at attention. "Hello."

Jensen laughed, "So hot for you right now, Jared. Gonna fuck you so hard, so good."

Jared lightly swiped his hand over Jensen's cock and balls a couple times and then twirled around and propped his ass up in the air once again, inviting Jensen's cock inside.

Jensen didn't need any further persuasion. He slicked up his cock with as much spit as he could get on his hand and lined himself up. Jared seemed to be still a little slippery from some lube he had used earlier in the day, so he would be fine. Jensen pressed himself inside, watching the hole slowly open up and swallow his hard shaft. "Fuck."

"Oh God, oh God. Fuck me, Jen, fuck me!" Jared ground his hips against Jensen, forcing the man in deeper. He was delirious, his body was practically on fire and he was holding himself back from just reaching around to grip Jensen's hip and drive him in as hard and fast as he could.

Jensen didn't want to go at this like gangbusters the way Jared seemed to want him to. He wanted to take his time, wanted their first time to mean something. It was Valentine's Day for crying out loud. "Just relax, take it easy."

Jared bit his lip and tried to calm himself down. He understood that Jensen didn't want to just bang the shit out of him, but it just felt so fucking good. His cock was hard and dripping once again, rubbing against the stainless steel of the dishwasher beneath him.

Jensen savored the moment, taking Jared's ass slowly and gently, reaching around to lightly stroke at the glorious package that looked like it might blow at any second. He nipped at the shell of Jared's ear, "So hot Jared. Always wanted to fuck you like this, baby, just didn't know I could. You feel so good and tight around my cock, love it so fucking much. Want to be in you all the damn time. I could come right now, but I don't want to…I want this to last as long as possible. I want to feel you come undone, want you begging and screaming for me."

Jared was nearly in tears he was so horny. "Jenny…so fucking dirty…so hot."

Jensen's slipped himself deeply within Jared and then slowly pulled himself almost all the way back out, just to do it once again. It was painfully slow and way too fucking good. They both wanted to blow. "Don't ever want to fuck anyone else again, Jared."

Jared shook his head, "Just me, Jen. Only fuck me and I'll only be with you."

Jensen smiled, sucking onto Jared's neck and leaving his mark. "The fans are going to wonder why Sam has a hickie."

"No, they'll just think Dean did it. Can you imagine the stories that they'll write about that?"

Jensen laughed, "Oh God yes." He pressed even deeper in there, picking up his pace, "So hard to hold out. Want to drill you, want to make you scream."

"Yeah Jen, fuck me….fuck me. Want you to fuck the shit out of me. I'll beg…please, Jen, please!" He pressed his ass back against Jensen, trying to drive him in even deeper. "Want you to claim my ass, make me yours."

When Jensen couldn't stand it anymore, he gripped onto Jared's hip tightly with his left hand and Jared's cock with his right and just drilled and jerked the fuck out of him. They both came in a mess of pure passion and abandon; screaming, writhing and continuing to thrust against each other.

They were hot and messy, particularly Jared. He had come all over his chest and stomach and dripping out of his ass. "Ugh! I need a shower!"

Jensen smiled, "Wanna make it a shower for two?"

Jared grinned, "Hmm, what did you have in mind?" He pulled Jensen close and kissed his mouth like it could save the world.

"Shower sex?"

Jared groaned, "You know I'd love to, Jen, but I don't know if my ass can handle it."

Jensen smiled, "We'll see about that."

Jared couldn't help but smile. This was the best damn Valentine's Day that he could've ever imagined.

Jensen looked at the clock and rolled his eyes, "We have to be on the set in an hour. Blah."

"Well, we've got lots of cookies we can bring with us."

"Just make sure none of my extra special ones don't make it there, cause that would be really awkward. We won't be able to explain all of that. Besides, I want to be able to eat them and maybe turn some of them around on you. Can't wait to find out how your lips feel wrapped around me…" Jensen said, pulling Jared close for another searing kiss.

Jared smiled, "Hmm, I'd definitely be up for that."

Jensen looked down at himself and his newly sprouted wood, "Apparently I would be too."

"Come on, sexy, let's get you into the shower." Jared wrapped an arm around Jensen and pretty much dragged him to the bathroom with him, tossing him into the shower.

It didn't matter to Jensen that he'd already had a shower right before the festivities started; he would take a hundred showers if it meant that he could have sex with that tall, gorgeous man.

As they lathered each other up, touching and exploring every nook and cranny of each other's bodies, Jensen looked up and smiled at Jared and said, "Happy Valentine's Day, you sentimental dork."

Jared laughed, "Happy Valentine's Day, you asshole."

Jensen kissed Jared's lips softly.

"Love you Jensen." Jared said, biting his lip. He hoped he wasn't pressing his luck any more than he already had for one day.

Jensen sighed against him, "I love you too, Jared."

That was all that Jared needed. Now he could die a happy sentimental dork.


End file.
